Cheerful Violence
by Yami and Ryoko
Summary: The kunai broke under his power, snapping at the handle. He tossed the blade aside and met her emerald colored eyes again. She stared at him. Then a cheerful smirk tugged at her lips. GAASAKU One shot!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters Gaara and Sakura.

Challenge 21: Cheerful Violence

She could feel the blazing heat of his body against hers. The muscles in his arms rubbed gently on her sides. His hands lightly lay a top her own smaller, slender ones. His breath was hot against her ear as he whispered careful instructions. He explained to her to grip the bo-staff tightly, but not too tight. However, she also didn't want to hold it too loose so that it would easily be able to be knocked out of her hands. He slide her hands back further on the bo and spread them further apart from each other. The girl's breath was caught in her throat. Her heart was racing with each sensation he caused to serge through her. He told her to divide the staff into three equal pieces with her hands as the dividers. His left hand traveled up her arm and pulled her shoulder back, bringing her hand up at breast-level. He straightened the bo in her hands and pushed down on her shoulders to force her into a deeper fighting stance. He had told her to relax. However, she couldn't, not when he was so close.

She felt her body grow hotter with each word he said, with each touch. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was studying her position, seeing if there was anything else that needed to be fixed. His eyes trailing up and down her body only made her face flush. She redirected her attention forward, beyond him to a particular tree that stood in front of her.

He nodded when he decided there was nothing else to pick at and positioned himself in front of her. He held his hand out and sand began to swarm towards it, hissing. It formed a long solid staff. He adjusted his position, getting into a fighting stance, holding his sand bo out in a battle-ready-way. He told her to come at him. He warned her, saying that the spar may be practice, but it wasn't only that. She needed to come at him as if she intended to harm him. There was no holding back. They could use any other weapons or devices at their disposals as well, but the bo would be their main weapon.

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded. She could have sworn she saw him smirk. The girl leapt off the ground, swinging her staff across her chest to attack. The redhead easily blocked the attack with his own weapon. Bits of sand chipped off his weapon as the two staffs collided. Her lip curved back in slight anger. She turned, her hair swaying with her motion. She struck him when she had completed her 360-degree-turn-around. Her blow failed yet again as he quickly stepped backwards, avoiding her attack.

It was his chance for a counter. She barely managed to block his attack. The strength of his blow sent her tumbling back a few feet as she tried to keep her balance. She grimaced.

Her eyes met his. She could tell he was enjoying the battle. That odd glow in his light green eyes only came to life when he was fighting. To him fighting was living. It brought meaning to his life. It proved to him that he was alive. It was his enjoyment. The thrill of a battle, the blood of his victim on his hands energized him.

She shuffled forward. This was her training. She had to improve her skills! It was her turn to feel alive.

This time her motions were swifter and more powerful. She infused chakra into her arms and swung. Her staff slapped against his, pulling his to the side, leaving the boy's body wide open for an assault. She pulled her right leg up, quickly making an "h" shape with it and then extended it out with expert foot position.

His arms moved and he caught her heel in his hands. She stared at him wide-eyed. His lips formed a teasing grin. His eyes narrowed on her in what seemed like a joking manner.

Her lips tugged and formed a small smile. A tiny laugh escaped her mouth. The girl stabbed her staff into the ground and used it to hoist her body up. He wasn't going to escape now! Her body shifted and her left leg came flying towards the boy in a roundhouse kick. However, her blow never made contact. She felt her leg scratch against rough grains of sand. He was gone!

A jagged substance rubbed against the back of her thighs. She could feel it slither up her legs, wrapping around her. She felt arms bind around her body and pull her back into an embrace. Her weapon fell from her grasp, when her body suddenly jerked backwards. She felt her breath leave her. She heard him whisper a few mocking words in her ear, reminding her how they could use anything to win. Then he laughed a wicked soft laugh.

She could feel his muscles bulge against her slender form. She felt the warm, dizzy feeling from earlier returning. Her breaths were deep. She felt his fingers slide under her shirt and lightly brush against the soft flesh of her stomach. She could feel his jagged breaths hot against her neck. She could hear the unsteady excitement in them.

For a moment, she struggled in his grip. Nevertheless, she gave in. He was much too powerful for her to fight off. She regretted not being stronger.

His hand slid up her arm and slightly held her wrist. She felt his lips brush softly against her neck. A strange blissful sensation ran though her body due to the action. Her body leaned back against him. A low sound escaped her lips as his lips continued brushing against her neck. His kisses became more forceful. She felt his teeth scrape her skin.

He turned her around, violently, to face him, the sand shifting with her. Her eyes met his. His thumb caressed her bottom lip. She leaned toward him, pressing herself to him. He pulled her to him, kissing her hard, hungrily. He felt her lips press back. He could feel them form a smile.

He pulled back and examined her. He saw that the smile on her lips was still there. A grin of his own slowing formed on his lips. She pulled his face back down to hers and kissed his lips softly.

The girl's hand slid down her side, reaching for her weapons' holster. Her fingers tugged at the kunai, pulling it out, slowly. The boy shifted a little, his fingers moving up the curve of her waist. The girl smirked to herself, laughing inwardly. She slowly brought her hand up and held the blade against his neck.

The redhead felt the cool metal of the weapon against his hot skin. The boy eyed the kunai. Then his eyes met hers. A soft sound, much like a chuckle, escaped his lips. His lips slowly pulled upward into a toothy grin. The girl's own smile began to fade. He muttered softly to her, reassuring her that she wasn't going to win easily.

His hand reached for the blade. His fingers wrapped around it. Only a small amount of sand twinkled down where blood should had dripped down from. The kunai broke under his power, snapping at the handle. He tossed the blade aside and met her emerald-colored eyes again. She stared at him. Then a cheerful smirk tugged at her lips. She brought her mouth fiercely against his. Things were going to get violently interesting.

End.

This was for Lethal Empathy's 21 challenge. You couldn't use quotations when they spoke. I hope this turned out all right!! . 


End file.
